Lioness
by moonchild-things
Summary: Nanali Udaku is the youngest daughter of the King and Queen of Wakanda. A little after she turned fifteen, her father had assigned her on her first mission. After being sent to New York along with her protector, Ayo, they begin their mission. Along the way, Nanali meets the nerdy Peter Parker and his alter ego, Spiderman. Wonder how her first ever mission will pan out. [Hiatus]


**A/N: Okay. Big announcement! So I reread what I have so far for this story and well... I had an idea for not only this story but many others. This story probably won't be updated for an even longer time as I actually rewrite this story and write new ones that will be connected to this one. I'm sorry for the long wait... I promise this story will be continued when I finally get the others squared away. However, I hope the wait will be worth it for what I have planned. Please review your thoughts!**

 **IT IS MIDDAY, AND THE SUN** **GAZED** down on the African plains below its burning stare. The country of Wakanda was bustling with its citizens running about and performing their daily tasks. Shopkeepers opened shops for the day, young Wakandans made their way to school and the royal family was getting ready for their day of royal duties. The youngest member of the royal family ran through the halls of her family's palace.

Nanali, named after her grandmother, rushed through courtyards and hallways that were filled with diplomats, warriors, and servants. She apologized every time she ended up running into someone by accident. She was in a rush to find her father, King T'Chaka. Her long ruby robes flowed behind her like a sea of blood and her curly hair bounced with each of her quick steps.

"Whoa, slow down, baby sister," her older brother, T'Challa, said as the two collided once they both turned a corner. "What's the rush?"

Nanali took a deep breath and hung on to her brother to stop herself from falling over. "Where's baba?" She asked after she was finally able to catch her breath.

"The throne room, why?"

Nanali smiled and hastily drew herself away from her brother's embrace. "Okoye assigned me a mission, I must speak with baba!" She squealed and ran off away from her brother. T'Challa breathed out a laugh as he watched his youngest sister run off and nearly run over a Dora Milaje who was minding her own business.

"Why is she so excited?" Shuri, T'Challa's younger sister, and Nanali's older sister, asked as she came from the opposite end of the hall. T'Challa shrugged his shoulders and turned to his other sister.

"A mission, I suppose."

Shuri's eyes widened, "a mission? Isn't she too young for one!"

Her brother, once again, shrugged his shoulders. "If baba believes she is capable of handling a mission, then she must be ready."

"Well, that is not fair!" Shuri whined, "I'm not even allowed on missions, and I'm older than her!"

T'Challa rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway to where ever it was that he was headed before.

Nanali continued to run through the halls before she stood in front of the enormous doors to the throne room. Patting down her clothes to make sure that she was presentable for any of the elders who might be behind the door, Nanali slowed down her breathing and fixed her hair. With one final gulp of air, she nodded her head at the warriors who stood on each side of the doors. The warriors nodded stiffly in return and opened the door to the throne room.

Nanali kept her expression aloof as she saw her father was speaking with the leader of the River Tribe. "My daughter," King T'Chaka addressed her from his throne. He dismissed the River Tribe elder and turned his full attention to his youngest child.

"Baba," Nanali said and walked further into the enormous room. She tried to keep her expression as blank as possible, considering she was speaking with her father in the throne room, she has to show the highest amount of respect. She came to stand right in front of the king. "Okoye told me about a mission I was assigned, and she said it is one that you insisted I go on." The girl said apprehensive, "that can't be true, I am not old enough to be sent on a mission. Especially one so far away."

"No, it is true."

"But," the young teenager started, "why not send Shuri or T'Challa? Or even Nakia?"

T'Chaka chuckled and stood up. He approached his youngest child and wrapped an arm around Nanali's shoulders. "Do you think that it is too difficult of a task?"

"No, no, baba," she faltered as the two walked together down the halls of their palace. "It's just that I'm only fifteen and I was only just titled Lioness a month ago, I just didn't think my training was finished."

Her father halted in his steps and turned to face her, "Nanali, you and your siblings are so very unique from each other." He started and placed his hands on the sides of her face, "your sister is a genius and is destined to work in our labs, and your brother will have his own duty to serve as king when I am gone." She stared at him in confusion, "but you, my girl, are destined for other things. Perhaps they are here in Wakanda, or outside our home. I can see now that you will do such great things."

The girl smiled and held onto her father's hands, "thank you, Baba."

"Know that I am proud of you, intomba."

The Fourteen-year-old smiled widely and launched herself at her father. She hugged him tightly, and he did the same. "Ndiyakuthanda, Baba."

"Ndiyakuthanda, intomba."

 **/\\\\\**

 **Three Months Later**

 **/\\\\\**

The damp and cold basement greeted M'Koni as she opened her eyes. Her head throbbed and she was sure that a bruise would soon decorate her face along with a busted lip and a few cuts. She gazed around the room she was held in and could only see darkness. There was a small window that leads to the outside and she could tell that it was night outside.

She could feel the blood trickling down from her nose and tasted the bitter, metallic flavor on her taste buds. Bast, if she had been more prepared the other night then she wouldn't be in this situation. All it took was an ambush from the petite princess to ruin everything!

She squirmed slightly in the metal chair she was bound to and looked for anything sharp that could possibly cut the ropes around her arms and legs. She moved the chair around and scraped it on the concrete floor. If she couldn't find something to get her out, then hopefully someone will hear her and help her out.

But she ceased her movement when a young, harsh voice spoke, "and what do you think you're doing?"

She paused her movements and quickly whipped her head in the direction the cool, African voice came from. Soon enough a small figure came from the darkness. Dawned in a white suit made of spandex with a black belt, the Lioness stalked over to her pray. M'Koni glared at the princess of Wakanda and sneered.

"If it isn't her highness, Princess Nanali."

Nanali pulled off her mask so she could look the traitor in the eyes properly. She glared at M'Koni, however, there was a flicker of disappointment that flashed in her dark eyes. Why would someone do this? She wondered to herself, what would motivate them to do this?

"I will ask you a few questions and I want them answered," Nanali started threateningly, "what is the point of you being here? What is the point of you and your associates stealing weapons? What is your goal, M'Koni?"

The sternness of the princess' voice caused a chill to run down M'Koni's spine. However, she wouldn't show that the small teen was intimidating her the slightest bit. "This mission is meant to help our brothers and sister your family has turned away from."

"And who assigned you this _mission_?"

"The rightful King of Wakanda!" M'Koni exclaimed with passion. Whoever did give her this mission has a tight hold on her beliefs.

"My father is your king, and you obey his will," Nanali stated firmly before sighing in disappointment. She hated having to do this to someone from her own country, however, it has to be done. "You will be brought back to Wakanda and put on trial, but," she paused and tried to negotiate, "if you provide me with the information I need, I can lessen your sentence."

M'Koni scoffed and laughed bitterly with a roll of her eyes, "so if I snitch, I might only spend seventy-five years in prison?"

"Possibly."

"Go to Hell." She sneered with her teeth bared as menacing as she could. However, Nanali didn't flinch in the slightest and only stared at her with a bored expression.

Nanali smirked, "oh, is that any way to speak to your princess?"

"Go. To. Hell!"

"Fine, I'll have you transported back to Wakanda. A life sentence seems appropriate don't you think? But what will your family think." M'Koni stiffened at the mention of her family. Her parents are the only family she has left after the attack thirty years ago killed everyone else in her family. They are her everything, they are the reason she's become a traitor to her country. She already knew that they are disappointed by her actions, but this is for them, to help them. She has two goals: Help the weak who have been shunned by Wakanda and help her family. "Because I know you did this for them. You hoped to sell the weapons, get paid and send the money to your parents. They need help don't they?" Nanali paused as her voice and glare softened. Nanali could see that M'koni cared for her parents immensely and would do anything for them. Nanali could relate to that notion, though she most likely wouldn't go down the same path M'Koni did to help them, she wants to her. "I can help them."

M'koni glared at the young princess with an unleveled amount of hatred. "Help? They need more than the help of a petty little princess!"

Nanali sighed and tried to reason with the rouge Wakandan. "Then tell me what they need. I can make sure that they are taken care of, all you need to do is give me some information."

M'Koni turned away from Nanali in defiance, but the idea swam around in her head. She might be sent off to prison for her actions, and she would go without a fight now that she was caught, but now she was given a way to make sure her parents were okay. She weighed her options. After a moment of silence between the two M'Koni bowed her head, "you'll help them, you'll make sure that they are cared for."

Nanali nodded her head and raised her chin high. With a reassuring smile, Nanail stared at the fugitive with an unwavering gaze that surrounded the traitor in comfort. "I give you my word."

M'Koni pursed her lips and sighed in defeat, "I'll tell you what you need."

 **/\\\\\**

After she gained the information she needed from M'Koni, Nanali contacted Wakanda and requested a transport to take M'Koni home.

Just as Nanali promised, she ordered that her father is notified of M'Koni's request about her family. Despite that fact that she was soon to be tried, found guilty and sent to prison, M'Koni was at least satisfied knowing that her parents would be taken care of.

Nanali walked along the edge of a building. She must be about thirty stories up, and the high did not frighten her the tiniest bit. It was late in the night and Nanali didn't feel like going back to the apartment that she has shared with her protector, Ayo, for the past three months. Patrolling the city and stopping petty crimes seemed to be the best option for her at the moment. It was nearly midnight, and despite the fact that she might have to go to school in the morning, Nanali couldn't shake the excitement that swirled in her stomach.

After three long, dull months, Nanali had finally done something useful with her mission. She captured a member of the rouge Wakandans, gained valuable information from M'Koni and is getting closer to finding the man in charge of this operation.

She leaned over the edge of the building and stared down at the cars that blew past on the streets below. New York City lived up to its name as 'the city that never sleeps', Nanali thought. New York actually reminded her of Wakanda. At least she wasn't completely homesick.

"I'd be careful if I were you." A sudden voice spoke and startled Nanali. She spun around on her heels and almost fell off the building because of her momentum. Once she turned around she came face to face with, what looked like, a teenager wearing a blue and red onesie with goggles on.

Nanali raised an eyebrow from under her mask, "oh, yeah?"

Peter pursed his lips at the fact that the mysterious girl happened to have an African accent, but brushed it off and approached her with a shrug of his shoulders. "Just making sure that you don't hurt yourself."

Nanali rolled her eyes at the gesture, but couldn't help herself from thinking that it was slightly adorable. "And what are you, my knight in a red onesie?"

"It's not a onesie!" Peter exclaimed offended that she would suggest that. Nanali's eyebrows furrowed, his voice… it sounded oddly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who it reminded her of.

Nanali laughed, "keep telling yourself that." She paused and took a closer look at him. "So who are you exactly?"

Peter's eyes widened in disbelief. Who is he? Where has this girl been for that past six months? "You haven't heard of me?"

Nanali shrugged her shoulders and turned back around to face away from the poorly dressed hero and sat on the ledge. "I'm new to the city, so I have not had the time to speak with the local crazies."

Peter scoffed under his mask and exclaimed, "at least I'm not dressed as a cat!"

Nanali glanced over her shoulder and smirked under her own mask, "you're still wearing a onesie!"

"I-I'm Spiderman!" Peter puffed out his chest and walked to the edge of the building next to Nanali.

Nanali giggled, her laughing sounded familiar to him, but he brushed it off. "Spiderman? But you sound like a kid."

"So do you!" His voice cracked causing Nanali to laugh even louder.

"Your name has to be Spiderboy, granted why would you want to name yourself after an insect." She was able to get through her laughter.

"Actually, spiders aren't insects," Peter muttered out and sat down next to the girl with his legs dangling off of the building. He stared at the girl's mask and narrowed his eyes, "who are you anyway?"

Nanli smiled proudly and squared her shoulders, "I'm the Lioness."

Peter paused as he took in her name, "okay your name is slightly cool…"

"Slightly? I happen to think it is very cool," Nanali smirked.

Peter smiled, "yeah, it's pretty cool." He paused, "so, are you like a good guy or…" Peter trailed off and cringed. God, why is he so awkward? Is it the fact that he is talking to a possible new superhero or the fact that she happens to be one of the only other girls he has talked to besides Alison, his newest best friend?

"If I was a bad guy do you think I would tell you?"

Peter thought about it for a minute before sighing, "I guess not." Nanali laughed once again, she found this boy to be quite funny. Yet she couldn't brush off the feeling that he was familiar to her, but who does he remind her of. "So what are you doing out here?"

Nanali pursed her lips. There was no way she was going to tell this kid, who she just met, about her mission. "Testing out my new suit. I received a bit of an upgrade as of recently and thought what better to find some petty crime to test it out on."

"You got a new suit! Did you make it yourself?" Peter asked in slight awe. The Lioness' suit is obviously technologically advanced and far better than is own. He can only imagine where she got it from.

Nanali smiled proudly, "no, my older sister did, she's a genius!" She exclaimed happily, and she believed that wholeheartedly. Her sister is the smartest person that she has ever met.

"How long have you been doing this…"

"How long have I been the Lioness?" Peter nodded his head and inched closer to Nanali and waited for her answer. "A short time, why are you so curious, Spiderboy?"

Peter rolled his eyes and huffed, "it's Spiderman and I'm just wondering who you really are, y-you know, if you are a bad guy or… not…"

Nanali breathed out a laugh, "I can promise you, I'm not a bad guy, quite the opposite really."

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments. They stared at cars that flew past them under their feet. They didn't exactly know what to say after that. However, the silence wasn't awkward, not completely anyway, it's more comfortable and familiar to the teens.

"You know," Peter broke the silence. Nanali turned to look at the boy with a raised eyebrow, "it has to be past midnight by now, and I kind of have to go to school in the morning…"

"Me too, I suppose our midnight randevu has to come to an end, Spiderboy." Peter rolled his eyes at the fact she wasn't going to call him by his proper superhero name. Nanali stood up and stretched her back. "I hope we meet again, you are quite a funny guy."

Peter smiled and blushed slightly, "th-thanks!"

"Well, I should be heading home. Goodbye, Spiderboy!" Nanali yelled out and ran the opposite direction and jumped across that gap that separates the building next to them and the one they were on. Peter watched with wide eyes and in awe as she disappeared from sight.

"Wow…"

 **/\\\\\**

"Good morning, May," a chirpy female voice greeted.

The scent of coffee wafted through the air and mingled with the stench of burnt toast. The girl who spoke stood in the doorway of an apartment. Dawning ripped jeans, a grey off the shoulder sweater, a pair of white converse, a red over the shoulder bag and grey beanie, she's ready for school. However, it didn't seem like one of her best friends was as prepared for school like her. Seeing as most mornings he was the one knocking on her door, not the other way around. Yet, there were rare times, like this morning, where she would have to go to Peter's apartment to get him. Which has been happening more recently these past few weeks, she had noticed.

"Good morning, Alison," the older woman greeted the teen with a wide smile. "Peter's in his room, I'm afraid he's still asleep." Alison could notice the tired look on May Parker's face and she could also see the worry as well.

"He's been doing this a lot lately," Alison sighed and pulled on her bag strap.

May nodded her head in agreement as the two of them moved over to the kitchen area where May had prepared breakfast. Alison picked up a strawberry and popped it into her mouth as she sat on one of the stools at the counter.

"Do you think something's wrong?" May worried and pulled the burning toast out of the toaster, "is he stressed about something? Is there something he isn't telling me-?"

Alison flashed May the most reassuring smile she could, "if there was something really wrong, I am sure that he would tell you, May. He is probably just up late watching movies or inventing something." May nodded her head and sighed. Yeah, that's probably it. Her negative thoughts of what was happening to her nephew started to vanish after what his friend had said.

"You're right, Peter's a good kid."

The pair of woman paused their conversation as they heard loud bangs coming from one of the other rooms. They shared a look with each other consisting of smirks and amusement dancing on their faces.

While Alison and May were in the kitchen talking, Peter was still sound asleep. That is until he cracked open his eyes just a sliver. His tired mind was barely able to comprehend the red letters on his alarm clock that glared back at him, but once he could see the numbers, he panicked.

His clock read 7:15. "Ah, Crap!" He rolled out of his bed and landed painfully on the floor with a thud. He overslept, and now he had only twenty minutes to get ready, to the train and to school, and what about Alison? She could have left without him already. He didn't really suspect her to wait for him, especially if she would be late because of him. He quickly stood up and rushed around his room. He threw together his backpack, changed clothes and rushed out of his bedroom.

"Finally you're awake!" Those were the first words to greet Peter as soon as he left his room. He stared wide-eyed as he saw one of his best friends and aunt sitting in the kitchen. Alison's teasing smile greeted him once he turned the corner, "good morning, sleeping beauty."

"We thought you were dead in there," May giggled and tossed some of the toast to Peter who caught it with killer reflexes.

"I'm so sorry, I slept in," Peter stated with an underlying tone of an apology as he started to munch on the blackened toast. The burnt taste not really bothering him one bit seeing as he needs to eat something before he left.

"That's painfully obvious," Alison rolled her eyes with a smirk, "now let's go, Parker! I'm not going to be late because of you!" She stood up from her stool and grabbed Peter by his arm to drag him out of the apartment. Peter yelped at her strength and shoved the last piece of toast into his mouth.

"Bye, May!" The two teens yelled out to her before quickly exiting the apartment.

May smiled and shook her head with a light laugh, "Kids."

 **/\\\\\**

Passengers on the subway seemed to be miserable. Businessmen in tight suits sat stiffly and tried to ignore everything around them, mother's tried to calm down their children who were complaining about going to school, it is obvious at least one of the mothers is going to explode, and teenagers sulked in the corners with their faces stuffed in their phones. However, Peter and Alison stood side by side on the train headed towards school and didn't look even one bit upset.

"So did you see if you could go to the theater tomorrow?" Peter asked Alison as they hung onto the pole to make sure that they didn't fall and embarrass themselves. The two were somewhat uncomfortably close to each other because of the number of people on the train, however, it wasn't something they weren't use too. Seeing as they've had to do this for a few months now.

Alison's shoulder brushed against Peter's chest as she turned to face him fully. She pursed her lips, "I can't." Peter's smile dipped down in slight disappointment, "I have stuff to do with Alya. You know, family stuff."

She tried to explain herself as nonchalantly as she could. In all honesty, she does have plans tomorrow. She has to meet up with her family and report some of her findings to them. Her mission has been going well so far and, she has to admit, it has been quite boring. The most exciting part of her mission so far had been last night, yet it was too easy for her. Baba told her that this mission would test her, but three months in, it seemed as though she was on vacation in America more than anything.

But if she had to choose between spending time with her best friends or seeing her family after over three months, she would choose the latter. No offense to Peter and Ned.

"Oh, that's fine," Peter stuttered out slightly nervous, "I mean we spend a lot of time together anyway and we live in the same apartment building, but you obviously already know that, so we can see each other at any time. Besides seeing family is far more important than seeing a stupid movie with me." He swallowed thickly and stopped himself before he could ramble even more. Alison smiled and giggled at her friend's awkwardness.

"I know, Pete, I love hanging out with you," Peter's eyes brightened, "I just haven't seen my family in over three months. I guess they want a visit from me for some reason," she joked.

Peter and her chuckle as the subway came to a halt and announced their stop. Alison sighed and followed the crowd out the sliding doors. The pair of teens were quick to hastily leave the train and jump down the stairs to hopefully make it to school on time.

They ran across the field to the front doors of Midtown High and rushed through the halls to their lockers. Lucky for them, both of their lockers were near each other, as is Ned's. Said nerd stood by his two friends lockers with his books in hand ready for his day of learning.

"There you guys are!" He exclaimed and took a breath of relief. He was worried that both Alison and Peter were out today, and he definitely wouldn't have wanted that. Especially since Flash has been picking on them more than usual. "I thought you guys weren't coming today."

"Sorry, Ned," Alison apologize with a smile and stuffed her shoulder bag into her locker before taking out a few books. " _Someone_ woke up late, so I had to wait for him," she said and glared at Peter slightly who returned it with a nervous smile.

"I said I was sorry! Besides, we aren't late, are we?"

Ned looked from one of his friends to the other, "no, but we will be if you two keep bicker with each other."

They soon blended in with the crowd of high schoolers in the hall as they all tried to get to their classes on time. The trio all had first period together, biology. It wasn't Alison's favorite class, granted she didn't enjoy this school at all. She would much rather be taught by her teachers in Wakanda. The things that are taught in this American school are so… primitive to her.

However, to maintain her cover, she will suffer the grueling six hours of high school. Besides, she has made a few friends while she attends Midtown.

The classroom started to fill up with other students and each took their seats. Ned and Peter sat down on their bench near the back of the class, meanwhile, Alison was forced to sit up front with her partner, Liz Allen.

Liz is a sweet girl. She's always kind to just about everyone, though, don't discredit her, most girls have a bitchy side and Liz is no exception. However, Alison and her get along quite well. Alison would go as far as to say they were friends.

"Morning, Liz," Alison greeted her politely and set her biology books on their bench.

Liz smiled brightly at the slightly younger girl, "hey, Ali! Do anything exciting yesterday?"

 _Ambushed a traitorous Wakandan who thought it was a good idea to betray our country, patrolled around New York in my brand new suit my older sister made a few weeks ago and, oh, yeah, ran into New York's newest superhero; Spiderboy._ "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Liz asked and leaned in as if Alison was about to tell her a juicy secret. "You must have done something new the other day!"

Alison giggled lightly and shrugged her shoulders, "nope. Just had a normal, boring day here at school, went home, did homework and hung out with Peter."

Liz raised an eyebrow and turned to look at said boy who was sitting a few rows behind them. Once she did she found that Peter was looking in their direction, and as soon as he was caught, he hastily turned away. Liz smirked, "speaking of Peter."

Alison tilted her head in confusion and turned back to look at her best friends. She saw that Peter had stuffed his face into his biology book that he was holding upside down. Her eyebrows arched in confusion and turned back to one of her only female friends who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "What about Peter?"

"He's kind of cute isn't he?"

Alison coughed at her words. Peter? Cute? "W-what?"

Liz smiled slyly and shrugged her shoulders innocently, "yeah, I mean in the last few months he's gone from a nerd to a hottie. Don't you agree?"

Alison shook her head, ignored Liz and paid attention to Mrs. West, their biology teacher, as she started the lesson. Liz thought Peter was cute? Is he cute? Alison wondered. Turning away from the front of the class she took a quick glance at Peter to determine if what she said was true.

Alison watched how his eyebrows furrowed and concentrated on the lesson. She studied every feature of his face and pouted before turning back around with a huff. Maybe Peter is cute, Alison thought and tried to keep her mind off the fact that she felt flustered. She just hasn't really taken the time to notice. It wasn't something she was looking for since she met him, but she brushed it off and she shook her head. She shouldn't be worried about how attractive her friend is! Once she's finished her mission she'll be heading back home to bring back the Wakandans who thought it was a good idea to steal from them.

That was all she had to worry about, but the fall of her stomach made her realize that she might end up missing her time here in New York when she goes back home.

 **/\\\\\**

The school day dragged on as it usually does. It was lunch time and at the moment, Ned and Peter sat at one of the furthest tables in the back alone. The only other person at the table was Michele who sat at the other end of the table with her pile of books from the library.

Alison was on the other side of the cafeteria and was talking with Liz and another girl, Betty. "Has Ali worn that sweater before?" Peter asked in a daze as he watched her speak animatedly with the other girls.

Ned shook his head and continued to divulge himself in his lunch and only briefly glanced up at the girl Peter was drooling over. "No, I think it's new."

Peter hummed and continued to watch his friend. He absentmindedly smiled when Alison's lips were pulled back into one of her own wide smiles. He sighed dreamily. God, he was smitten with Alison Jones.

"Peter, I love you buddy, but you're going to creep her out with your staring," Ned snickered into his sandwich and broke Peter out of his ogling.

Peter quickly averted his gaze from Alison and turned to his smirking friend, "I wasn't staring, I was just…"

"You were definitely staring," Michele voiced boredly as she didn't even look up from her book. Peter and Ned both looked over at the loner with raised eyebrows. Peter sighed and opened his mouth to defend himself when he yelped. A pair of hands slapped down on the table in front of them and startled all three of them, but Michele didn't mind and turned back to her book.

"Hello, Ned, Penis Parker." The cocky voice of Flash Thompson sneered.

The bully stood menacingly over the two nerdy teens and smirked confidently. Both Peter and Ned gulped. It was that time of day where Flash would make their terrible school day even worse. Around this time was when their bodyguard, AKA Alison, would socialize with her other friends and leave them vulnerable to Flash's attack. Peter might be significantly stronger and faster than Flash, but he couldn't stand up to him! Does he wish to shove Flash into his locker like he has done to Peter many times before? Yes, yes he does, but he has to keep his powers on the down low. It would be bad if someone found out about them. He definitely wouldn't want his friends to get hurt because of someone discovering his powers. He's read enough comic books to know what might happen if someone did find out about his secret.

"Hi, Flash." the two muttered out as Flash continued to stare them down.

He leaned down so that he was face to face with Peter and Ned. The both of them were able to smell the cheap cologne on him even more now and they had to hold back their urge to gag. "You losers ready to be humiliated?"

Peter and Ned glanced at each other, "no…?"

Flash grinned arrogantly and pulled Peter out of his seat by his shirt color. "I couldn't help but notice you were staring at my girl, Parker."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed. Alison isn't his… is she? Peter began to panic. Had Flash snatched Alison before he could? Why would she agree to date this guy!? What has this world come to?!

"Flash." A sickly sweet voice asked. His grip loosened on Peter's shirt as he looked over his shoulder at the one who spoke. Behind him stood an irritated Alison Jones. She was angry at him, but it was cleverly hidden by a fake smile that reached from one ear to the other.

"Ah, A-Alison!" He blurted out before letting Peter go and dropping him to the ground with a thud. "I was just goofing around with Parker here," his lame excuse didn't help Alison's mood in the slightest. She dropped her friendly facade and glared at the bully with narrowed eyes. Flash stiffened as he realized that he wasn't getting out of this without his ass getting handed to him.

"Yeah, sure." Alison drawled out lamely, "you've got two options: leave them alone, or get your ass kicked. Choose wisely."

Flash squirmed. The reason being the hard glare that Alison had fixed on him and the increasing number of eyes that were turning in their direction. Out of embarrassment, Flash quickly retreated from the table and headed back over to his own seat. Alison watched him go before rolling her eyes. Peter stared at her in awe. Not only is she one of the prettiest girls he has ever met, but she has to be the toughest.

"Idiot," Alison muttered to herself and sat down across from her stunned friends.

Peter let out a deep breath of relief, "thanks, Ali."

"Yeah, thanks Ali, Flash probably would have killed Peter!"

Peter licked his lips nervously, "he had said you were his girl…" He tried to laugh it off nervously, but he couldn't stop the dread from coursing through his nerves over that fact that it could be possible. She is somewhat popular in their school, and Peter would think that she would end up dating someone else who was popular like her. He didn't think he had a chance with her. No, he knew he didn't have a chance with her.

Alison's face was screwed up in an expression of disgust. Her? Flash's girl!? In what reality?! She scoffed as she tried to stop the bile from spewing out of her mouth. "Me!?" The disgust and discomfort over the idea obviously clear to both Ned and Peter. The latter closed his eyes and sighed out in relief, thank god! "Under no circumstance would I ever be Flash's _girl_. Who do you take me for?"

Peter stuttered, "w-well, obviously someone who has higher standards than Flash!"

Ned jabbed Peter in the ribs, "smooth."

Alison laughed and smiled brightly which caused Peter to melt inside, "thanks, Pete."

 **Word Count:** **5933**

 **Written: 5/26/18**


End file.
